Love before bedtime: Powerpuff love
by Breannetellsall
Summary: When two rival professors create their own super powered child in order to further represent their fields and end their rivalry once and for all, their creations embark on their own struggles with each other of anger and something more..


**Love before bedtime**

The city of Snowville, that's right..Snowville. Snowville is a relaxed city, a place where it's always cold and mostly snowing which is where the name Snowville came from. The residents of Snowville were mostly seen wearing a jacket, hoodie or sweatshirt to prepare for the never ending chilly weather but no one complained about it. If there was anything at all to complain about in this winter wonderland however, it would be the persisting rivalry between the two most brilliant minds in this white blanket covered town, the rivalry between Professor Uranium and Professor English. The professors' rivalry started when they attended the same university and they quickly got the attention of their professors for their brilliance in their field. Uranium was fascinated with physics and space. He made theories about black holes, stars, wrote thesis after thesis about dark matter and graduated as the top student over Professor English who wanted that spot in order to make a statement about how Linguistics were far superior than Physics. Professor English truly believed that without Linguistics there would be no scientific discoveries to be made for they wouldn't be able to understand their own discoveries in the first place without decoding the language barriers of today, an idea that his colleague completely rejected and even laughed at.

After graduating college, they both continued their work in their fields in Snowville but no matter how hard English worked and how brilliant his theories were, his work continued to live under the shadow of Uranium and physics kept being regarded as one of the top scientific fields over linguistics thanks to his work. English was tired of watching his rival prevail and get top awards and honors over him, there had to be another way to bring linguistics into the spotlight, this field needed a louder voice but how would he accomplish that? What voice could be loud enough to overshadow Uranium? English paced and paced in the shelter of his living room, the television was blaring with the news to provide some form of background noise to the living room itself, his black boots repeatedly stepped on the white carpeting in the room as he paced, leaving prints in its wake as the muffled noise of the news continued. "Darn you Uranium, you continue to surpass me over and over again! I can't let this stand as it is, if I do then surely all my work would be for nothing, it would be forever forgotten by the citizens occupying Snowville but I fail to think of what else I can do!" He turned towards the news hoping he didn't see another story of Uranium on it, it would have been the third time this week. The blonde news reporter with red glasses to match her red suit continued speaking to her viewers about the latest story, looking directly at the camera as she did. "In other news, The Powerpuff Girls occupying Townsville continue to protect its citizens with impressive bravery. Today a sea monster took over the town, wrecking buildings and threatening the safety of the people but these brave girls came to the rescue and used their abilities to tame the monster and chase him back to the its watery debts, once again insuring the safety of its grateful people, well done girls well done" The story than changed once again to the weather forecast for Snowville which English muted. His eyes widened at the television set and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Of course! Brilliant, why didn't I think of this before? That's it, The Powerpuff girls are unavoidable since their creation by Professor Utonium and if I could just create a little girl of my own in this city than she would be the one everyone talked about because after all, how could human possibly overshadow a superpowered little girl?" he laughed with excitement and rubbed his hands together "Uranium you are going to get your due" he vowed

The professor was now in his lab, he hated chemistry but he had to use it to succeed at this goal. He purchased chemical X from the black market because that was the only way he could find it. He stared at the pot that was filled with water and bubbling to a boil. He knew he couldn't just use the exact ingredients Professor Utonium did, that would make his little girl nothing but a mere copy of the original Powerpuffs, he knew if he wanted his little girl to stand out, he would have to use completely different ingredients while still making sure they were ingredients that would make up a girl and not a boy like Mojo Jojo did at one point. He decided to gather ingredients based on what he wanted his girl to develop to be. He worked fast to gather every book and every storybook in his house that he could find and even gathered a few newspaper articles to throw in as well and vocabulary flash cards from his childhood days. He needed spice as well and so he ran to his kitchen and took cinnamon, pepper, ginger, red pepper, very hot chilies, cumin, turmeric and every other spice he could find and took some cookbooks while he was there and brought them back to the lab. The last thing he needed was music, his little girl would be talented at music, she would have singing abilities that would get everyone to gather round and listen. He ran to his room and grabbed his headphones, his speakers, his mic and karaoke machine he kept around to bring to parties. He gathered every CD in his house from Mozart to the more popular bands and artists like Fall Out Boy and Michael Jackson. After he brought everything he needed back to the lab, he went right to work throwing all of the ingredients into the pot as it continued to bubble and boil. After all of the ingredients were in the pot, he had one more thing to add…Chemical X. He eyed the beaker of black liquid and took a deep breath as he lifted it and looked at the pot again. He knew there would be an explosion as soon as he added the contents so he had to do this fast and he needed to make it look as much of an accident as he could. He whistled for his dog named Luke who ran into the lab and grabbed a roll of newspaper and threw it over the Chemical X and Luke ran to get the paper, in turn bumping the Chemical X hard that was in the professor's hand into the pot and it spilled right into the mix. The pot started shaking and the now black water started jumping out of the pot. The professor ran to a corner quickly and took cover in the left corner of the lab in a balled up position and ducking. A loud explosion sounded and smoke enveloped the lab, causing the professor to cough out loud into his fist and close his eyes. After a short time, the smoke finally cleared and it was safe for the professor to open his eyes. He looked around his lab and sighed at the mess that explosion caused, his papers were scattered on the floor, beakers of spilled foreign chemicals were now broken and spilled on the floor as well, this would take forever to clean up. He then looked at the pot who's protesting noise was now silenced into nothing, hoping he had done everything right and that there would be a success in his hard work. His eyes widened at what he saw in the spot where the pot was located, his heart racing in response at what he saw there…


End file.
